Candy Shop
by Dont-follow-the-bunny
Summary: Light shounenai, RoyxEd, kind of a crack!fic I guess XD my longest drabble yet oo reviews and contructive criticism is more than welcomed


"_Edward Elric is the most stubborn, most bipolar person you could ever meet"_ Roy Mustang would always say. His subordinates would always shake their heads and laugh at the absurd statement. Of course the boy was stubborn, but it wasn't that big of a deal. Alphonse, on the other hand, would always make up some ridiculous excuse for his big brother's mood swings and obstinate actions. The Colonel was smart enough not to buy the excuses, but he would nod and excuse Alphonse out of his office as quickly as possible.

That afternoon, Roy had to make two big mistakes in order to prove that Edward was _in fact_ a very bipolar person. His first mistake was to offer to take the boy to a candy shop. At first, Edward shook his head and started talking about how disgusting and childish candy shops were. But his opinion was immediately changed when Havoc blurted out that there was a giant chocolate fountain in the candy shop. If there was one thing Edward couldn't say no to that was chocolate. Right after that moment, the blond boy changed his attitude completely and started begging and whining for Roy to take him, right that second. How could he say no when Edward nagged him for one whole hour as he was trying to finish his endless paperwork. Even Hawkeye couldn't stand Edward's aggravating whining; she had no choice but to acquit his superior officer from his duty. The younger alchemist was silent on their way to the candy shop. With his hands buried deep within his pocket, he strolled down the street alongside with Roy who was busy rubbing his templates to get rid of, or at least reduce, the horrible headache pounding in his head.

When they finally reached the candy shop, Roy offered to pay for the candy. He was feeling extra generous for some reason that day. But in response, he received laughter and another rude refusal from the boy. "What are you trying to do, bribe be you bastard?" he asked. "I can pay for myself." Roy sighed and leaned back towards the wall. "Fine, go knock yourself out Fullmetal" he said. Not that he was disappointed or anything- he could spend his money in something more...useful. No matter how much he despised the attitude of the brat, it was fun to watch him roam around the store and get fascinated by the candy varieties that were all so delicious. Roy had to admit, the sight of the candy shop was quite delightful. There were shelves among shelves of candy, and how could anybody ignore the giant chocolate fountain amidst the sea of sweets that caused a mouth-watering aroma to linger in the air. Roy watched the clock closely.

_Tic toc tic toc.._

It was around 5:30 PM when the blond finally approached the adult with many bags packed with candy and chocolate and lollipops and gummy bears and much more. "I can't reach my wallet" the blond whined "Get it for me?" Roy snickered and dipped his hand into the pocket behind the tight leather pants. "Hey, gently!" Ed growled and blushed. Feeling Roy's fingers on his ass wasn't exactly comfortable. The wallet was soon pulled out and opened. Roy arched an eyebrow as he stared down into the wallet. The wallet was sort of...empty. "You're completely broke Fullmetal" Roy said and eyed the brown bags that the blond was holding. "How are you planning on paying for all THAT?" Edward popped his head from behind the bags and bit down his lip "I was sure I had money" he muttered. "I can pay for them" Roy offered yet again. "Don't be ridiculous!" Ed spat and put the heavy bags down to rest his arms and analyze the empty wallet. "There must be money in there!" He went through the small money pouch, over and over again. But the more he looked, the emptier it seemed. Roy waited patiently; arms crossed idle in front of his chest. "Hey, Colonel Bastard?" The younger boy asked, this time with a very meek and soft tone. "Can I borrow some money?" Roy grinned with victory. He just knew that Edward was going to depend on him to pay for the oodles of sweets. Taking out his fully loaded wallet, he gave it to the boy. Edward clutched the leather wallet in his hands and grinned as he turned to the counter to pay. Roy regretted his generosities as the bills were discarded quickly, leaving the wallet as empty as Edward's. That was mistake number two; he had let the Fullmetal boy mooch off all his money that afternoon. To be exact, half of his monthly salary was spent solely on candy.

Roy was also forced to give the boy a ride. "You can't let him walk all the way back to his hotel with all those bags!" Maes had said when he saw the incredible amount of shopping they had done the silence in the car was somewhat awkward. Hawkeye still couldn't believe how much candy a fifteen year old kid would need or buy. Roy couldn't believe how stubborn Edward was, and how he always seemed to change his attitude completely. Edward was preoccupied with consuming the sweets, and frankly, he didn't feel like talking to that 'bastard' while he was enjoying himself.

"I am not helping you take them to your hotel room" Roy growled when the car stopped in front of the hotel. "Pfft, who wanted shyour help anyshway?" Ed asked, his words slurred due to a large piece of marshmallow stuffed in his mouth. He gulped it down and grinned "Thanks for buying all these for me" Getting a hold of the bags the best he could, he kick-opened the door. "Well, see you later." Roy was especially shocked when he received a rushed peck on the cheek. The next moment, he was staring behind the boy who was wobbling towards the door and cursing at all the round candies that fell out of the bag and onto the sidewalk.

"Sir?" he was snapped out of his trance with Hawkeye's voice "Should we head back to the office?"

Roy blinked for a few moments, and then nodded.

"That Fullmetal brat...he made me pay for everything! And he snapped at me multiple times!" As Roy ranted on, Hawkeye smiled and started driving back to H.Q. _Oh yes, Edward was quite bipolar and stubborn indeed._

A/N: Please forgive the horrible intro and conclusion. Reviews and constructive criticism is loved/ more than welcomed


End file.
